Army of Sound
by Drakon Samael
Summary: A group of Ninja have come to Konohona and have no record of ever existing anywhere. What's so special about them? And where are they from, or more when? Multiple pairings: Main is HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Army of Sound Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: After Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and the "codenamed" Yamato, return from their failed mission to find Sasuke they meet a group of new ninjas. These ninja's claim to be from Konohona, but no record of them exists in any of the Countries. It is as if they do not exist. Now the question is raised, who are they? And where do they really come from?

Or more importantly, is it when?

"Goddammit will you stop talking about people's dicks!" yelled Naruto at an emotionless, and smiling, Sai as they walked back to the Konohona village.

"Well, it is the truth." replied the dark haired ninja.

"Alright, both of you, enough, we're almost back to the village and…" it was at that moment the ANBU member picked up a scent. It was definitely human, and more than one of them.

'These people might be a threat to the village.' thought Yamato to himself. Apparently so did Sakura, Naruto, and Sai. At that moment each of them ran into the forest and then stopped at a clearing where they could see the different ninja's sitting around a fire. All of them were roughly three or four miles from Konohona, so if they were to begin a fight there wouldn't be much of a chance of them getting the village or the ANBU dragged into it.

"Well, what's gonna happen when we get to the village?" a voice asked. It appeared to be female. When the three ninja's got a closer look they could see that there were six people in the clearing, three females and three males. The one who had spoken had black hair, dark as the night, pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She had on a pair of tight, shin length pants with a skirt over them. She had dark red jacket and a weird fang marking on her left cheek, and a pair of sunglasses on and what looked to be some sort of backpack on her. She also had what looked to be a Siberian husky type of dog sitting next to her. She also spoke in a calm and quiet\collected tone.

"I'll tell you. First we're going to find the Hokage, tell her of our business, and then see if we can find Kai." said one of the males. He looked to have extremely thick eyebrows and blonde hair. It looked like a bowl-cut. He was extremely masculine, in that he had shiny teeth, square\set jaw, and the darkest eyes that anyone had ever seen. He was wearing what looked to be a Jounin or Chuunin vest. He also had two pairs of black sleeves running down his legs and on his arms over a dark green jumpsuit. He was also wearing a pair of sandals.

"Oh, good plan Jin, but one question: How are we supposed to get to the Hokage if there are people who are protecting the village. And it's not like anyone would believe us, this is going to be extremely troublesome." said another woman. She had golden-blonde hair pulled into two low ponytails. She was wearing a pair of shin-high sandals, thigh length shorts, a fishnet stomach covering connecting her shorts to her sleeveless blouse. She had a pair of sleeves running down from her elbow to her hands. There were inserts for her thumbs.

"They may believe us if we simply say that were here looking for someone. Maybe make up some false names?" suggested the other man. He had long black hair pulled into ponytail toward the end of it. He had on a pair of black sunglasses and was wearing what looked to be some sort of old Japanese suit. It had a dark-blue loose top and black pants; pulling of the look of a samurai robe and hakama.

"Well, it's not like I can't just go in there and make them believe us." said the final woman. She had flaming red hair and golden eyes. Her outfit consisted of a loose pair of red pants and a black shirt. The pants were loose and the shirt was tight. She also had on a pair of fishnet or chain-mail under her shirt. It stretched out to mid arm length, between her shoulder and elbow with a pair of fingerless gloves.

"I swear your methods always involve violence, Kyuubi." This was said by another black haired boy. He had blue eyes and his hair going off in different directions; it didn't look too haphazard though. It came off with a bit of style as well. He had on a pair of white shorts with taped tied from his knee-cap to his blue sandals, same for his elbows to his hands. He also had on a navy-blue short-sleeve shirt.

When they said Kyuubi it stopped Naruto and the others right in their tracks. It couldn't be, unless this person was named like them, or if there was more than one demon-fox in the world.

And what really go to the group was that each of these people was wearing a Konohona leaf-brand headband somewhere on them.

Now was not the time for simple information gathering in the shadows, even though they were outnumbered by two, Team 7 leapt from their hiding place and began the attack, hoping to catch the group off-guard.

A\N: okay, this is the first chapter of my first Naruto story that I have, and you may be able to tell where I'm going with this. I just wanted to get out the character descriptions and see what people thought when I threw this idea out there. So R and R and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Introduction to the Hokage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

They're hopes of a surprise attack, however, were shattered. The very second Naruto and the rest of Team 7, both the substitutes and the originals, had taken a hiding spot near the clearing the one called Kyuubi looked toward the black haired woman with the dog next to her and made a simple nodding motion, almost undetectable by the naked eye. At the moment Team 7 ambushed, they were ready.

Every one of the strangers jumped backward from their sitting positions and performed a set of hand seals "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" went out in the clearing as three clones of each of the strangers surrounded the area. Each clone went after one of Team 7 while the originals ran.

"We should've taken them on, it's not like they would have been a match for us." said Kyuubi

"Yes, but we're not here for a fight, are we?" proposed the black haired man in the samurai robe.

"Well, if you didn't want to fight, then you shouldn't have come." said a voice from above.

When they looked up they could see that Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura had all taken overhead positions within the trees.

"We have business here that we need to attend to. We simply wished to see the Hokage, you attacked us, not the other way around." said the black haired girl in a calm and controlled voice.

"Why do you wish the see the Hokage?" asked Naruto

"We simply wish to see her, our business with her is our own, kit." said Kyuubi.

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Nothing you need be concerned with. Now, can you please take us to the Hokage?" repeated Kyuubi

"Fine, but first, tell us your names." said Yamato as he came down from his perch.

"Jin Lee." said the blonde with the bowl cut. Of course he struck a rather interesting pose in doing so.

"Yura Nara." said the blonde woman with the two ponytails.

"Nodin Hunter" said the one with black hair.

"Angela Aburame."

"Kana Tiano." said the red-headed woman.

No-one on Team 7 believed her, but they still couldn't really believe that they had called this red-headed woman Kyuubi before.

"Alright, come with us. But I warn you, if you try anything, you will not leave this area alive." stated Yamato.

Konohona

After traveling through the forest for about another hour they managed to reach the gate to Konohona. Two chunnin guards were standing at the gate when they came upon it.

"Team 7 reporting, we wish to bring this people to the Hokage." began Yamato.

"Alright, let them pass!" yelled one of the guards to the gate controller.

The gates then opened wide showing them the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The village itself was busy as usual. Merchants and businessman working on the street as well as stores hustling and bustling with many different people, as well as many tourists and travelers passing through in order to replenish their supplies.

The group made it to the Hokage's tower roughly ten minutes after entering the village. At the entrance they were greeted by none other than the Hokage Tsunade, herself.

A\N: Okay, I know this is a sucky chapter. If anyone can tell me how to make it better, I know that it's short so please don't say anything like that, but anything to critique. I've got friggin writers block right now and I can't think of anything to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return of the Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade stood outside of her tower and waited for these new arrivals to reach her. She knew something was going to happen. And it was going to be bad. Why, one might ask? Simple, her gambling winnings had gone up. Or more, she was actually winning. Now, some might ask, how can this be a bad omen? Simple, when one earns the name: "Legendary Sucker" for their horrendous. No, beyond horrendous. No, to a point where one cannot even make a word for it, then winning becomes a bad omen, one that means disaster equal to Armageddon.   
Tsunade could see the newcomers as well as the members of Team 7, and only had one thought on her mind: 'What did I do in a past life to deserve this?' The team reached her a few moments later with these newcomers in tow.

"Gondaime Hokage Tsunade, we have returned from the mission. We successfully managed to gain entry into Orochimaru's lair; however, we failed in retrieving Sasuke. Also, there is something you must know about Danzou-sama." said Yamato once he reached Tsunade.

"Very well, Yamato, you will be de-briefed on the mission and give the location of Orochimaru's hideout to us once that is over. But I do have one question: Who are these people?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we found them outside Konohona no too long ago. They say that they wish to have an audience with you." replied Yamato.

"Might I ask why?" said Tsunade.

"We wish to warn you of something, Lady Tsunade." said Angela.

Tsunade thought this over for a moment. If these people were aiming to give them misleading info and then bring down Konohona using a decoy of some sort, and then bringing in an army. However, Tsunade did not seem to get that sort of "vibe" from these people, they seemed to be telling the truth and did not seem to wish to bring harm to the people of Konohona.

"Alright, bring them to my office in the tower." said Tsunade.

Hokage Tower

"Alright, first off, who are you?"

As the group re-told their names, Tsunade could not believe them.

"No, what are your real names. I know for a fact that there is no-one within those clans that exists or has ever existed." replied Tsunade. While her gambling skills were mediocre at best, her memory and knowledge of the families and clans of Konohona was amazingly accurate.

"We aren't kidding. It's not your fault that-"before Angela could speak again a messenger bird flew into Tsunade's office.

This bird carried with it a message from the Kazekage: Gaara of the Desert. What was written in the letter described blood-red haired girl that had shown up in Suna a day or so ago and claimed that her name was Lilum of the Desert. A named she claimed she earned from being the daughter of the Kazekage. Tsunade could see the connection in these events. Apparently someone was commiting fraud them into believing her so they could get something from her, and from Gaara as well. She did not sense any sort of evil intention coming from them, but now she could not help but wonder what it was that these people really wanted.

"Tell me, do you know of a girl by the name of Lilum?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, we do. She is one of our companions. She split up from us a few days ago in order to find someone." said the red-haired woman.

"Then it seems I have to place you under arrest for tricking us and attempting to steal or harm this village." replied Tsunade.

"We mean no harm, we simply wish to convey a warning of Orochimaru and ask for your help." said the long-black haired boy. He had not said much of anything since he had arrived, but the name he did not give them was Najee Hyuuga. His real name.

"I cannot take that chance. Until then you will be placed-"began Tsunade.

"You people of Konohona are so closed-minded! You simply pick out one possible scenario and run with it rather than thinking of anything else! You're the reason that the man who contained me is so damn miserable!" yelled the woman called Tana.

Before anyone else could reply Naruto felt something in his head. A tug there if you will. He felt the Kyuubi's presence once more. It spoke to him in the same condescending voice as before.

"**Kit, that person, she's me?" exclaimed the confused demon.**

"_What do you mean? She can't be you, you're sealed in me!" stated Naruto._

"**Ask them their story and see what they say." replied the Kyuubi. **

"Kyuubi? Are you really the one they call the Nine-tail Fox?" asked Naruto.

The red-haired woman turned toward the boy and seemed to have somewhat of a surprised look on her. She eventually let out a sigh.

"Yes, I am the one you know as Kyuubi." she stated simply.

"How….how are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Because I was able to leave and gain a physical appearance once your son was born." replied Kyuubi.

No-one in the room spoke at the time. How could Kyuubi exist in two places at once? And what about Naruto having as son, none of this seemed to makes sense, unless….

"You're not from this time period, are you?" asked Tsunade.

"No, we're not." said the one named Nodin.

"I should have known. This is about the Army of the Sound, and their eventual attack on Konohona village within this year, isn't it?" asked Tsunade once more as she sat down in her desk.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" asked Nodin.

"Simple, one of you told Jiraiya and me about 20 years ago, Leon." said Tsunade.

"You, know my name…wait…..does that mean?"

"Yes, the one who told me this was the one you call Kai. The Genin son of Naruto and the apparent "weakling" of your time." said Tsunade.

"Yes, that sounds like him, but how could he go back that far, we only arrived 5 years ago?" asked Najee.

"Najee, the reason he was able to come to me, and the reason he is how powerful as he is now, is because he missed the mark. He came back, but he went farther, a full millennium farther than you." said Tsunade.

"Oi, Granny-Tsunade, just what are you talking about?" shouted Naruto.

"Simple, Naruto, these people are from the future. They're here for a reason, now, if you would calm down, I can tell you why they're here."

And so Tsunade told them what Kai had told her. Apparently, later in this year, Orochimaru was to stage an offensive. Not with just an ordinary army, but from an army infused with demonic power. He had managed to find Ryu, the 5-tailed Dragon, and was able to "mass-produce" its power's into and entire army of soldiers from the Sound Village. He first attack Konohona and the Land of Fire, and then he began to attack everyone else. Eventually, he had conquered the entire land and made it into an Empire. The Empire of the Snake as it was called. Fortunately, some ninja's managed to escape and make their way across another land to safety. There they began their own community and trained many other ninja's in their arts. Eventually, they were able to build themselves back up again. However, it seemed Orochimaru was not done. His shadowy touch began to reach across the land as he went onto a worldwide conquest. The one who had found a way to stop this was Leon's father, Sasuke Uchiha. Once Orochimaru used Sasuke to get Ryu, he threw him out like yesterday's trash, and even managed to free him from the spell he placed on him.

Sasuke had to find a way to defeat Orochimaru, for his own past, but also because he knew that they were still nowhere near powerful enough to beat The Empire of the Snake. So he did the only thing he could do, he sent some of the selected children through an old time portal into the past in order to stop Orochimaru before he could complete his plans. He used a very ancient Jutsu-type spell he had found in ruins near their new village. He also sent the Kyuubi to watch over them and make sure they were strong enough to take on Orochimaru.

"So, he told you everything." said Leon.

"Yes. He also told me of how the only reason he was here was because he had Kyuubi's power. He was the exact copy of Naruto, all of the potential, none of the control." said Tsunade.

"Yes. He was weak. He had very little control of his powers." said Yura.

"Yes, but he had determination, the TRUE PATH OF YOUTHFULNESS IN US ALL!" shouted Jin.

"Jin, shut up." said Nejee.

"Yes, he might have been weak then. But he definitely is more powerful now."

"Alright, then prove-"

At that moment Shizune burst into the room and didn't even seem to notice that Tsunade had people with her.

"Lady Tsunade. A man with blonde, spiky hair, a black trench-coat with the Konohona symbol on the back, and two large broadswords has just entered the village carrying Hinata Hyuuga with him." spoke Shizune in a frantic voice.

A\N: Sorry to leave on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I've been hit with a bit of writer's block, plus, I've been hit with Kingdom Hearts 2 and Final Fantasy 7, so I've been procrastinating on my writing for a bit. Well, I hope you like it, so Read and Review...

PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAASSEEEEEEE!

And I'll write again later.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kyuubi and Angela only looked at each other once Shizune had come in and told them about this stranger. They both had the same thought running through their heads "It can't be him, can it?"

"Alright, if you wish to see him now then I suggest you follow me to-" Tsunade didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as one of her ANBU came in through the window.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem. There's been a sighting of Orochimaru, Sasuke, and about 4 other Sound Country Ninja within the forest of Death. What course of action do you wish us to take?"

Naruto and the others couldn't believe it. They had another chance at Sasuke. However, there was also the matter of how they got in, as well as what they were doing there in the first place.

"Naruto, you and the others go and investigate what's going on with Orochimaru and see if you can find out what they're doing here. Shizune, you and I are going to greet Kai." said Tsunade.

"Hold on a sec. Tsunade-obachan, what do you mean when you say this guy is coming with Hinata? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later Naruto, now MOVE!" There was no arguing with Tsunade when she said this.

**Outside Konohona**

A blonde and spiky haired man waited with the unconscious Hyuuga Heiress in his arms. He knew what had happened. She had told him about what happened this day so he knew where she was.

Apparently she had been on a solo mission not too long ago in order to deliver something to the Wave Country. On the way back she was attacked by Nuke-nins. She was beaten and tortured for information on Konohona. She had not talked, and before they could kill her once they got nothing out of her Kai had shown up. Needless to say….well let's just not go into what happens when this man gets pissed beyond measure. After all this woman….nevermind.

Anyway, this man was dressed very much unlike any ninja. He wore boots and had on a pair of loose black pants. He also wore a black short-sleeved shirt under a black leather trench coat that had the Leaf Symbol on the back. He also wore two broad swords. One curved like a giant Katana. The other straight, with mystic runes running down its side, its end was also a bit thicker than its beginning. Each one had the Leaf Symbol on them as well. This man also had Sky-blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks and longer, not much, than normal canine teeth.

He stood and waited for Tsunade and Shizune to get there and take Hinata to the hospital. He knew that Orochimaru and the others were in the Forest of Death. And he knew they were looking for something. The place where the Five-tailed Shrine was the place of Ryu, the Sharingan Master.

"Kai, it's been a long time, nice to see you haven't aged." said a voice from behind him.

When he turned he saw Tsunade there with Shizune beside her, as well as the pig, oddly enough.

"And the same could be said of you, Tsunade-chan, if it weren't for the Genjutsu." remarked Kai.

"You know, if you weren't holding her, you'd be in orbit for that." replied Tsunade, trying to keep her cool. Just like his father, one of the cockiest big-mouths ever.

"Then, for my safety, I'd better not let go."

"Alright, alright, now, I'll take her to the Hospital and treat her for her wounds."

"Okay, she's got a few broken ribs, a concussion, and possibly some bruising. I've healed up as much as I could with my own powers, but I'm not as skilled at Medical Jutsu as you are, oh Famous Sucker."

"Keep talking, that doesn't mean I can't kill you when you get back. Alright, the others should have made it to the Forest of Death. Do you think you can make it there before anything really bad happens"

"Is Jiraiya the world's largest pervert, and greatest author?"

Before Tsunade could reply to that one Kai was gone.  
**Forest** **of Death**

Naruto and the others arrived a few moments before Tsunade met up with Kai. They had managed to get there fast enough to meet in a show-down of sorts with them.

"Fufufufufufu, so it seems that Konohona's finest have shown up. Along with the brats from the future, hm, I didn't think you'd get here so soon. Oh, well, no matter. Once we get what we're looking for not even the Kyuubi brat, or even you yourself, Kyuubi, can stop us."

Leon could only stare. There he was, his father Sasuke. The man he had looked up to all his life. He didn't even look like he remembered him. It just couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

"There's no way we're going to let you get your hands on whatever it is you want. Believe it." shouted Naruto

"Oh really, well what are you going to do to stop us?"

"Pretty much pound you into the ground until there isn't anything left." said Kyuubi nonchalantly.

"Hm, confident, aren't we?"

"I'd say she has a reason to be. Considering the circumstances." said a voice from the forest.

Before anyone could look up or around to see where the voice came from a figure in black came from the side of the clearing. It seemed to spin like a tornado for moment before it landed and slid a bit on the ground, kicking up dust in the process.

It was Kai.

"You!" Shouted Orochimaru, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did I not tell you the exact date of when I would be returning 50 years ago? You know, it doesn't help the "Supreme-Evil" image when you can't remember information as obvious as that." replied Kai

Orochimaru growled at that.

"Dammit Kai, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Yura

"What? I don't think I've done anything wrong here." said Kai as he turned toward the group.

"Kai, though it is good to see you again, not only are you agitating some-one as powerful as him, your playing the hero again." said Angela.

Kai sighed for a moment before walking up to them. He stood about 4 inches above Angela, so he leaned down.

"While I must say it is good to see you again, all of you, though a reunion can come later, to reply to your statement. Playing is for children. And, to prove the point even further, I won't use weapons on any of them." said Kai as he pointed to the Assault team.

"You're as cocky as ever." said Kyuubi, "You haven't changed."

"No, not cocky, confident, cocky is when you can't back up what one says with action."

"Hey, hold on a second. Tsunade-obachan said something about you being my son, what did she mean by that?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Kai.

Kai turned to look at him.

"Exactly what she said; I am, or more will be, your son. In about…well never mind, it's not that important right now. We still have to deal with them." answered Kai as he jerked his thumb toward the others. "Just leave it to us Pop; we'll take care of them."

A\N: Okay, next chapter is the fight. I'm actually pretty excited about it. Anyway, read and review and I'll update this one again when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Return of Sasuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"We, you mean you actually have a few new tricks?" asked Najee.

"Najee, you have no idea. Leon, my apologies for doing this, but I'm gonna have to be the one who fights your father." said Kai.

"Wait, why?" asked Kyuubi

"Because I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone. I'm also the only one who knows how to destroy that cursed seal without having to kill Orochimaru."

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?" asked Yura.

"Sorry, can't say yet. So, you guys think you can take on the others?" asked Kai

"Yeah, sure, but do you really think you can take on Sasuke?" asked Kyuubi

Kai only sighed. 'They still think I'm weak. Oh well, not gonna change unless I prove 'em wrong.'

At that point Kai turned away from them and began walking toward the center of the clearing. He then took both swords off of his back and planted them in the ground. After that took out what looked to be two white headphones from one of the pockets in his coat and placed them in his ear.

"So, you're still as cocky as you were 50 years ago?" said Orocimaru, "You're planning to fight with that music going in your ears?"

"Why not, it's not like I take this opponent all that seriously?" said Kai.

That did it. That was just what Kai need for Sasuke to begin his assault.

"Underestimating me will be your last mistake." said Sasuke in an even tone. He had used his speed to appear next to Kai with his sword at his throat.

"Funny, that really should be my line." With that Kai grabbed the sword with two fingers and pulled it away a bit. Then, using Sasuke's hand as leverage, flipped upwards over Sasuke and arched his body upward in order to bring his foot right into Sasuke's back and send him forward. However, this only knocked him off his feet but gave Kai the chance to spin with Sasuke's fist still in hand. He let go after the second spin and sent Sasuke flying, however he kept the sword in his hand.

Once Sasuke landed he slid backward for a few seconds before standing up and looking at Kai. He was surprised to say the least, in all honesty, that didn't even seem like something most ninja's could do.

"Not a bad sword. Though this isn't a "no weapons" match, the fact that this is paralysis causing weapon could get annoying. Sorry, but I think this needs to go." With that Kai threw the sword into the air before giving it a round house kick on the bottom of the hilt and burying it deep in a tree.

"Now, can we get on with this free-for-all?" asked Kai. With that he pressed the play button in the I-pod in his coat pocket.

(A\N: Okay, I want this to be centered on Sasuke and Kai, rather than keep going between the other Ninja. Sasuke is kind of the center of this chapter.)

When the four Sound-Nin charged Sasuke just continued to stare at Kai. He knew that this was going to be an interesting battle. He was really looking forward to fighting Naruto; however, with Orochimaru busy with a couple of the others then Naruto's son would do just fine.

Sasuke flew at Kai and meeting him in the center. Both of them seemed to be on even footing. Each of their blows seemed to meet in the center and neither of them seemed to need to be blocked. It was as if the other was fighting a mirror. They both jumped backwards before charging again. This time they seemed to move faster than before, and now they began moving throughout the entirety of the field. Disappearing and reappearing only to land a blow on the other. Their speed was amazing, and it was something that had the other's thoroughly impressed. Kyuubi, Angela, Najee, and Yura had gone after the four Sound-nin, however, Orochimaru had left the field, more than likely to find the shrine of Ryu, with Naruto and Yamato after him. This left Sakura, Jin, Leon, and Kakashi, who had shown up not long after the start of the battle in order to examine the cause of the problem after he had recovered from the rescue of Gaara.

A high kick from Kai was blocked from Sasuke, and a stomach punch from Sasuke was blocked from Kai. When Sasuke tried to deliver a spinning back kick Kai simply grabbed his foot and spun around then threw him, sending him flying. When he landed against a tree, he took out two Shuriken from his suit.

"Henge!" shouted Sasuke as they were transformed to Fuma Shuriken. When he threw them he shouted, "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu."

"Doton Doyruheki no Jutsu!" replied Kai in turn. At the he began to spew mud from his mouth and sent it out into a giant shield that caught almost all of the Fuma Shuriken.

Dodging the last one Kai was met with a kick to the face from Sasuke. As he was flying parallel to the ground he could see Sasuke under him, he knew that the Shi-Shi Rendan was coming.

Kai used the opportunity to find a way to spin out of the combo before rolling back onto his feet.

"Alright, I suppose it's time to show you what happens you get creative."

With that Kai used the Body Flicker technique. By placing the mark on Sasuke he was able to grab him by the back of his shirt and throw him into the air. Then, drawing out five or six Kunai he threw them around Sasuke. That was when he made his move.

Using the Hirashin he was able to move upward and replace himself with the Shruiken. He began to use Hirashin over and over again, each time landing a blow in Sasuke. Finally he threw one in the air and, performing the Hirashin once more he replaced himself with the one in the air. He flipped again and again before coming down and landing a horrific kick right onto Sasuke's stomach and sending him down.

Kai landed right on his feet and waited for Sasuke to get up.

"What the hell was that?" seethed Sasuke through clenched teeth as he stood up once more.

"Originally it was a technique that was developed by my Grandfather. I just tweaked it a little bit over the years. You'd be amazed at how much free time one has over 1000 years. So, how do you think you can beat me now?" questioned Kai.

He knew the answer. Sasuke was bringing out his trump card, the Curse Seal. Skipping the first level he brought out the Second. His hand like wings spread out from his back, and his obsidian hair became white as snow.

Now it seemed as if he was forming something, some sort of Chidori. Instead of blue and like thunder, this had a wave-like black mixed in with it.

By this time, roughly 30 minutes after the start, the others were done with their battles and had made it back to the field in time to see transformation. Naruto and Yamato, however, were absent still at this point.

Kai only nodded at this. It was what he had waited for, and now he was ready.

Sasuke had readied the Dark Chidori and was prepared to use it. He did.

Sasuke flew at Kai and drove the Chidori right into Kai's chest and blew it out of his back before it went out.

"KAI!" shouted Kyuubi, Jin, Leon, and the others. Angela could only stare.

The whole clearing seemed to go silent for what seemed to be an eternity before it was broken, by laughter.

"For such an impressive looking technique, there isn't much bite to it." said Kai. Pushing himself off of Sasuke's arm he backed up and dropped his arms, dropping his coat and earphones in the process. He pulled his shirt over his head and took something out of his pocked. A Konohona Leaf Hita-ite, once he placed it on his head he continued, "Though it is a pain in the ass to lose my favorite coat. My apologies, but I don't have time to keep this up anymore. Four tails should end this."

Now Sasuke was getting worried. In an attempt to stop him he called out "Katon Gouhyakuu no Jutsu"

After the hand seals he shot out a giant fire ball and hit right in the area of Kai. It engulfed him. When it was all over it seemed, however, that Kai was unharmed. Mainly, due to what seemed to be a thin shield of red charka.

"Though the Kyuubi's Chakra isn't a bloodline, I still share a connection to it. Basically, I have an infinite store of Chakra combined with my own. I am, pretty much, a demon, charka wise at least."

With that Kai's charka began to manifest around his body, a blood-red charka that seemed to seep from his pores. Once it had formed around his body four appendages began to grow, four tails. His nails became claws, his whisker marks more defined and dark, his eyes became slits, and his fangs grew much longer. The rest of the group, to say the least, was amazed. Someone who had seemed so weak in their time was controlling the Chakra like it was nothing, and to the women, his physique had become….well, you get the idea. He was pretty lanky, but his muscles were very well defined.

"Now, I say it's time this ends, and I do what I came here to do."  
He became a simple red blur before appearing before Sasuke. When he lifted up his leg he placed a kick on the Uchiha. Then another, and another, and ever more after that, then he placed one upward kick and sent the Uchiha into the air.

"METEOR RAIN!" shouted Kai as he landed punch after punch of charka enhanced fists onto Sasuke. Each one was like a small flame constantly slamming into his body. When it all seemed to stop Kai drew back his fist one more time. Charging a massive amount of charka into it he held back for a moment.

"Sweet Dreams." he muttered before slamming Sasuke with it. It drove right into him and almost came out from his back.

Sasuke flew backward through the forest, landing no-one knew where.

Kai then used one of his tails to grab the straight sword from where he had stabbed them into the ground and pulled it into his hand.

"Leon, take care of my sword and stuff until I get back, please." said Kai. It was a statement that left no room for argument.

"Wait, what the hell are you going to do with that sword?" yelled Leon.

"You'll see."

"No, tell me right now or-"

"Or you'll what. Not only can you not do anything to stop this, but do you honestly think that I would endanger the existence of someone whom I see as a brother?"

With that Kai left.

Deep in the Forest in front of an old shrine.

Sasuke landed on his back and in a world of pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was horrible. All he could do was watch as Kai came to the front of the shrine.

Kai began to call up all of his charka. It flooded the area in a blood red color.

"RYU, I SUMMON THEE!"

With that the shrine began to glow as well, before a small light formed in front of it, shooting a ray toward the sword. The sword began to shine with the same light before it all stopped. What was left was a sword glowing brighter than the sun.

"I hope you're ready for a tenant." said Kai before walking over to Sasuke and driving the sword into him.

Back with the others

The others tried to enter where Kai had gone, but a barrier blocked them. Very old and powerful magic was used here; it might not have even been Ninjutsu magic.

"What the hell happened to Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he entered the clearing. For some reason Orochimaru had run off while saying something about Sasuke and the Curse Seal.

"I don't know. First Kai beat the shit out of him, then he took off after him with a sword." said Yura.

"If he's hurt him I'll-" began Leon.

"To repeat: You'll do what?" asked Kai as he returned.

"KAI!" shouted the others.

He smiled weakly before falling on one knee with Sasuke over his shoulder and his sword to hold him up. It was then they noticed something, with such a great Chakra loss it was easy to see something: He was holding up a genjutsu.

"Kai, why do you have a genjutsu?" asked Angela

"Sorry, I can't say. Here, take him." he stated before throwing Sasuke to Kakashi. Then picking up his sword, jacket, and shirt, he placed his jacket on shirtless and put his swords on his back, "Sorry, but I'll have to see you guys later. I have somewhere I need to be."

Before anyone could say anything Kai had vanished.

Tsunade's office.

Tsunade could tell when someone was lying. Kai was when he had said that he hadn't used much Medical Jutsu on Hinata. She was extremely close to death with a laundry list of injuries on her. It was amazing what Kai could do with Medical Jutsu, however, he never really had much need for it. But with 1000 years experience, well, you learn a lot then. Compared to him, she was still a child.

The person on her thoughts, however, came bursting through her door a moment later and ended up on his knees.

Shizune rushed to help him, but he pushed her away before standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"I've done one of the things I came to do, but please, I need you to hide me. I used too much charka to hold up the genjutsu, and my consciousness, for long." said Kai.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. And you know, you can pass out now." replied Tsunade.

Kai had a relieved look on his face before falling over on the floor.

"Shizune, come on. We need to get him to his clan's estate so he can rest."

"Wait, Tsunade-san, what do you mean his estate, and why does he have a Genjutsu on him?"

"Take a look for yourself, now, when you're ready, help me please."

Shizune did look, and couldn't believe what she saw. He had a Genjutsu because of scars. His entire body looked like some-one had ripped out chunks of flesh. They were all over his body. His face had one scar on his eye, another cross shaped on his cheek, and a horizontal line on his other cheek.

"Holy Kami….how'd this happen?"

"I'll explain later, just help me out."

A\N: Okay, this was an….alright chapter in my opinion. Read and Review and I'll update again when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Tsunade, after helping Kai to his clan's estate, was back in the office and doing her best to keep her mind on her work. Normally Shizune would have to do something drastic like bolt her in or hold her precious sake for ransom. Now, without Shizune, and with the disturbance today, it was even harder than ever, but she was somehow managing to do it. That was, until, an entire group of people came bursting through the door.

"Tsunade, we have Sasuke!" someone shouted.

This was, however, drowned out in a sea of voices that were all shouting the same thing: "What just happened and when did Kai get so powerful?"

Rather than try to answer all of these questions with, or try and tell whether or not Sasuke was in the room, she did the best thing she could:

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" This sound-wave traveled throughout Konohona…not one sound was heard for the next five seconds also, everyone seemed to be staring at the Hokage tower.

"Alright, now everyone, one at a time, please." said Tsunade while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"We have Sasuke and have taken him into the E.R. ward in the Hospital, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi are still over there." said Angela

"Good, now, what has everyone here been shouting about since you came in those doors?" asked Tsunade.

"When and how did Kai get so powerful, I mean, he took down my father like he was nothing." asked Leon.

"I'm certain I've told you, and I'm almost certain he's told you: He missed the mark. Rather then going back to five years before this year, he went back a little over a millennium. He spent about 95 of the time training and gaining control of his powers." stated and exasperated Tsunade.

"So, he's now able to control my power…not bad." said Kyuubi with a strange glint in her eyes, she also seemed to gain an almost sadistic smirk on her face for a moment.

"Kyuubi, what the hell are you thinking?" asked Yura.

"Nothing at all Yura." The kitsune said slyly.

Angela only had to sigh. Though the Kyuubi was Kai's "older sister" she still was either in love with him, or lusted after him. Kyuubi, while having lost her physical, demonic and human, form when she fought the Yondaime, she still had her spirit and demonic powers. This allowed her to infuse her D.N.A onto one of Naruto's sperm. She was born like a normal baby, but as a demon, so she grew to full human size in roughly a year. She was able to use the child-version of her growing in Naruto's wife in order to transfer her spirit and mind into that child, thusly creating a new her. Kai had been born about two years after her, but she was not his sister, his mother was just Kyuubi's "medium". One thing though, Angela is also in love with Kai, being an Aburame she was able to hide her emotions well, but also, another part of her wanted to clearly mark Kai as her own.

"So, what happened to Kai anyway?" asked Kyuubi.

"I can't tell you. He used up too much Chakra and I took him to a safe-house. He's resting there and should be up and about tomorrow." said Tsunade.

"So, we're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see Kai? Great, what are we supposed to do until then?" asked Leon

"Stay at your clan's estate homes for all I care." Retorted Tsunade

"What?" asked Leon.

"Stay at your clan's estate homes. Do I have to spell it for you?" asked Tsunade. This was going nowhere fast.

"So, you think they'll believe us enough to allow us to stay?" asked Najee.

"Probably, come on, it's worth a shot." said Yura.

**Next Day**

Oddly enough, it had worked. Kyuubi stayed with Angela in the Aburame house, while Jin met up with Lee. Needless to say, then encounter went over with them staring at each other for a few moments before embracing in a "Beach-Sunset" hug.

Najee and Neji had a very talkative first meeting. One nodded to the other, and that was it. Hanabi might have giggled or something were it inappropriate. Yura had been greeted as well into the Nara household, with a bit of interrogation and explanation of chores. Leon, on the other hand, had the Uchiha manor all to himself. At this point he was very happy with it.

Kai woke up soon after the sun rose over the horizon. He a few places to be this morning before he met up with everyone else; First a change of clothes and then to his destination.

**Konohona** **Hospital**

Kai got to the hospital right when visiting hours were in and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, can you please tell me where Hyuuga Hinata is?" he asked politely.

"Ah, yes, you're her savior, correct. Her room is 503, but be careful, Hiashi is in there now." said the nurse wearily.

"Perfect." Kai muttered.

Taking a bit of time to reach the room he stood and watched. Hiashi seemed to be ranting to himself while his daughter lay asleep in her bed.

"Getting captured by those weak….on a delivery….I should put her down in the Branch House." seethed Hiashi. He didn't want to do it, but Hinata just never seemed to prove her use as a ninja, no matter how hard he pushed her. He needed someone strong to take over the clan, and Hinata just didn't seem to be the one, so there was only one thing to do.

"Don't you think that way might be a bit too drastic?" asked a voice behind him.

When Hiashi turned he saw a ninja there in what had to be one of the most original costumes he had ever seen. The shoes were more like sandal's, but were covered. The pants were a little loose but still tight with shuriken and kunai holders on each side with a pouch near the back, as well as armor the reached from he shoe up the shin and to the knee, wrapping around the back up to half-way. He also had a sash around his waist tied down toward his left, along with what looked like fishnet but seemed to be chain-mail under his outer robe-shirt and jacket. On his hand he wore leather gauntlets that had holes for his fingers and he also wore a scarf that came up to his face, along with his Konohona Leaf Hitae-ate. The only skin one could see was his eyes and his fingers. His sandals, pants, leaf-band, outer robe, and gauntlets were all black, with everything else blood-red.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" asked Hiashi

"Fulfilling a promise." replied Kai.

"Wait…YOU!" shouted Hiashi.

"What, you were expecting Kami?" said Kai jokingly.

"No, not really, now: Why are you here?" asked Hiashi.

"I have a proposition: Allow me to train Hinata. I can guarantee in 3 months, she will have become a master of the Jyuken. If not, then you may do with her as you will. How's that sound?"

"Why should you waste more time on her?" asked Hiashi.

"Because she has strength, she just doesn't want to hurt others with it. Here, take a look at this." said Kai, he then threw Hiashi a scroll.

"What is this?" asked Hiashi.

"Open it."

When Hiashi did what he saw was unbelievable to him. In it was a mile-long list of injuries to a person.

"Those are the injuries I healed when I saved Hinata. If she can take that, think what she can return." said Kai.

Hiashi could think of nothing to say, this had completely blindsided him.

"Alright, 3 months, starting when she wakes up." said Hiashi.

"Alright." With that Kai left the room

"_One last place to go." Thought Kai._

Inside of a closet in the hospital he completed a Henge into Tsunade. Once he had done that he made his way to the restricted area of the hospital to see one of the newest patients: Sasuke.

Once he had made his way as Tsunade toward his room. The ANBU guards were fooled completely. Once inside he walked over to the bed. There he placed his hand over the sealing tattoo on Sasuke's stomach and created an astral projection in order to enter Sasuke's mindscape.

**Sasuke's Mindscape**

'This looks like dad's.' thought Kai

"I will not bow down to a puny human like you, so shut-up and deal with it. My power is mine to give, not for you to take, LEARN YOUR PLACE MORTAL!" a booming voice shouted.

"Ryu?" asked Kai.

As Kai moved closer and closer toward the sound he could hear Sasuke arguing.

"You're in my body therefore, you are my tool. I will use you as I see fit." sneered Sasuke.

Kai moved up closer to see Sasuke in his old uniform standing in front of a giant prison cell. Inside was a gigantic black dragon with five tails. It was of Western design, but had an Eastern face. From what he could see, this dragon was not happy with his jailor. Kai decided to intervene after listening to them argue for a few more moments.

"Sasuke, just because he's in your body, doesn't mean he is your tool. He is your partner, like Kyuubi is to my father." stated Kai as he walked out from the shadows.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke snidely.

"Show respect, mortal, this is the man that placed me in you as well as defeated you." said the dragon regally.

"Ryu, you don't have to show so much respect for me, man, we're buds, remember?" asked Kai.

"Do not mistake respect for simple curiosity and a wish to silence this mortal, Kai. And since when are we "buds" as you say?" asked Ryu.

"Alright, alright, no need to get testy. Anyway, I'm here to set a few ground rules." said Kai.

"Ground rules? You come into my mind and expect me to follow-" Sasuke was not able to finish since Kai decided to punch him in the mouth to shut him up.

"You don't get to speak until I finish. Alright, you've followed the Path of Vengeance all of your life, right? Now, the problem is this: You've forgotten everything you ever had. Friends, family, honor, duty, you've given all of these things up for nothing more than a crutch. You're Cursed Seal wasn't power, that was a crutch. Why? Simple: True power is earned through training, sweat, blood, and maybe even tears. It cannot be given. The only thing that can be given is the key, or the way to it, not the power itself, this being what I have given you. You have no choice in this matter. Ryu is going to be your partner and train you on how to use his power. Eventually you will be able to reach your goal, but Ryu will always be there in order to hold you down or back if you ever do what you did with Orochimaru again. He will choose whether or not to loan you his power whenever he sees fit. Now, your training is going to begin in this mindscape, for two weeks you're going to be stuck here. Any questions?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, why should I listen to you?"

"Because I walked the path of revenge before, and it led to some disastrous results. Now, if you'll excuse me." said Kai. With that he walked over to the cage before placing his hands on it. It dissipated almost immediately, allowing Ryu to leave.

"All I can say is good luck, and Ryu, don't kill him."

"No promises."

**Outside Mindscape**

Kai exited the mindscape in time to hear the door open and turned to find Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of his friends standing in the doorway.

"Who are you and what are you doing to Sasuke!" shouted Sakura

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura, I haven't done anything to him." said the fake Tsunade.

"Then answer this: Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked fake Tsunade.

"Enough of this, no-one hurts Sasuke." seethed Naruto as he charged the person. Before he could reach the person flipped over the bed and used his hands on the other side to push backward through the air. Halfway through he undid the henge and landed on his haunches on the railing over the porch to the outside of the hospital room.

"Come on, do you really think I'd do something stupid to compromise the health of my best friends father?" asked Kai.

"Kai…what the hell are you doing?" asked Tsunade.

"I was checking on Sasuke and his tenant."

"Wait, what tenant?" asked Naruto.

"I put the Five-Tailed Dragon Ryu in him. Much like Kyuubi was inside you. It was the only other way to get rid of the Cursed Seal without killing Orochimaru." stated Kai. "He's going to be out for a little while longer while Ryu trains him."

"Wait, what made you think it to be a good idea to put Ryu in there, and for that matter, what are you wearing?" asked Kyuubi.

"Didn't really have much of a choice, as for the clothes, I thought I needed a new look." replied Kai.

"So, you chose that one…wow."

"Why were you checking on my father and his tenant?" asked Leon.

"I was making sure that Ryu is going to do his job of training and watching after Sasuke so he doesn't repeat his past mistake." said Kai.

"You mean the vengeance with the loss of sight of everything?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I once made that mistake before and it led to something horrible. It also led to a demon being sealed inside of myself." said Kai as he jumped down from the railing to lean his back against it.

"Wait, you have a demon sealed in YOU?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, though it isn't a Bijuu but an elemental: Balrog. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Battle of Tainoue Castle?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, it was said to be a small army that overtook Lord Tainoue and annihilated his Keep." said Najee.

"It wasn't a small army, it was me."

A\N: Okay, I meant to make this longer, but I can't write anymore like I was earlier. So I'm gonna end it here. Anyway, Read and Review and I'll write more later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sabbuko(SP) no Lilum (I'm trying to say Lillith of the Desert, but I don't know if I've got it right.)

Disclaimer: Same. I don't own Naruto

"What do you mean 'It was me'?" questioned Kyuubi.

"Exactly what I said." replied Kai, "I turned it into a massacre and decimated and entire army and castle for revenge."

"Why? I mean, what could you gain from it?" replied Angela in kind.

"Nothing." began Kai, "At the time, roughly 600 years ago, I had a bounty placed on my head and the Feudal Lord at Tainou wanted the money, so he came after me. But he attempted to trap me, and killed a good friend in the process and even all of the students at the dojo I was studying under. I flew into a rage. You see, I knew that there was something that I could obtain in order to take down the Lord. I was not powerful enough at the time to take him down without either going insane, or killing a lot of innocent bystanders in the process, even destroying part of the world, seeing as I had still did not have enough control. So I went after the weapons of Balrog, the Gauntlets and Shivs that an ancient Sage, or Wizard\Mage if you prefer; a monk possibly, had used to seal the elemental. So when I found them, he took over. Now, Balrog is a completely and utterly bloodthirsty demon, when provoked or with cause. Since I had freed him and given him a new body, he thanked me, by taking revenge for me. And I just stood by as he did it. I could have taken over again, but I was too blinded by anger. I met the army at the front of the castle, and then allowed him to take over. However, I blacked out and he killed everyone…no, kill isn't the right word. He slaughtered every single man, woman, and child in the area. When I came to I was in the process of torturing and killing the lord. I used the power in order to burn the lord to dust. However, I knew he might take over again and I couldn't take that chance. So I created a seal, using the green ore that my father gave me, I sealed him in my body. However, I have no connection with him mentally, as you do Kyuubi."

"So, you slaughtered an entire people for revenge?" asked Naruto. He could not believe it, even he would never allow Kyuubi to do something like that, or even begin think using her power in order to exact revenge.

"Yeah, or more, I am the one who summoned him so it is my fault. So I know more about revenge than any of you, except for Kyuubi, I mean…never mind, I'm not that stupid." said Kai as he stopped mid-sentence.

"Kai, what were you about to say?" asked Kyuubi in a "leading along" kind of way.

"Nothing in Heaven or Hell could ever let me say it, I'm not that stupid."

"So, you now have a demon sealed in you? How?" asked Leon.

"I used a western method of sealing. Much like I did with summoning Ryu, which works in many ways surprisingly, I placed runes of an ancient language around my body and made the ore the…key, or the prison gate, in order to seal Balrog into my body. So, now you know that much, any more questions?"

"Yeah, what did you mean when you said to Sasuke when you said that you're grandfather invented that technique?" asked Naruto. It had been on his mind a great deal lately, and it was eating at him.

"Ask Tsunade, she knows. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." said Kai.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere until you answer my questions!" shouted Leon.

"Alright, catch me and make me. I won't even use the Shuinsin." said Kai as he fell backwards and down the rail with Leon following after.

"Oh Great, now we have to go after them." said Yura

"No, I think I know where he'll be." said Angela.

"So…how do you know where is "secret spot" is?" asked Kyuubi suggestively.

"Shut-up" was the simple reply.

Najee only sighed as he walked out of the room. He had other matters to attend to.

Konohona

Kai ran through the streets with Leon on his tail. Jumping from building to building and running straight through the streets and breezing right past people. Many stopped and stared as they made their way through the city. Kai was getting closer and closer to his target. He had sensed someone coming and he knew Leon would follow him, and he was never going to let him live it down.

Turning back Kai shouted "Come on, my old man can walk faster than that, is that all you can do?" Needless to say, it worked. As Leon speed up Kai jumped high into the air and over something, but Leon was too busy chasing to notice. He did, however, when he ran smack into someone. He and this person rolled and tumbled and in the end Leon was staring down into a sparkling pair of Jade eyes and long red hair pulled into a high pony-tail. He could really not think of anything to say, so the only thing that really came out was a small "Hi Lilum."

"Hey…" was the reply of a small voice. They couldn't really think of anything to say, so they just kept on staring.

"You know, for the sake of all things holy and for those of us in the village, would you mind getting a hotel room before you two decide to fornicate?" asked a voice. They both looked up to see Kai looking down at them. Before Lilum, who became pissed beyond measure, or Leon could react, a great torrent of sand came out of nowhere and grabbed Kai, lifting him up in the air and putting a great amount of pressure on him.

"Father, what are you doing!?" shouted Lilum.

"Who are you, and what do you think you are doing with my daughter?" questioned Gaara.

To their surprise Kai began to laugh, and hysterically.

"So this is technique of the Sand Coffin…kinda sad really, I would have thought it impenetrable from the inside." With that it began to grow before it burst, as about 30 clones jumped out and around Kai, disappearing once he was free.

"My turn."

Before any could blink Kai disappeared, only to reappear right behind Gaara, before the Sand Shield could even be summoned.

"There are a few problems with your earlier statement. I did nothing with your daughter, blame Leon for that even though I led him to run into her. I aimed to do nothing to her. And, this is the biggest thing, don't attack an opponent without knowing a basic idea of what you're up against, Panda-kun." said Kai in an all-knowing fashion.

"You haven't changed a bit, you sorry bastard." stated Kankuro

"Is that the sound of jealousy over my level of maturity…and are you wearing a bra on your head?" asked Kai

Kankuro's blood began to boil over the insult. Kai had been to Suna years ago when Kankuro was only about 5 years old and (correct me if I'm wrong) Gaara was only a few years old.

Before he could say anything in retort something happened, something that seemed to be completely impossible: Gaara began to laugh. At first it was a chuckle, then it progressed into a full blown "Hyucking" laughter that had him holding his sides. Kankuro and Kai only looked at each other.

"Um….I'm gonna go. Tell Temari I said hey, but I think I might see her later. And good luck with getting him under control." said Kai

"Fine…" muttered Kankuro. He wasn't really paying attention in the first place, in truth he was watching Gaara in complete awe as were Lilum and Leon. Before he left, however, he passed a piece of paper to Leon and whispered something into his ear "Try the Tempori." Then he left.

Kai had left, originally, to find Jin, Gai, and Rock in their training regimen. He and Jin had been friends since they were kids and always sparred when they had the chance. Kai had arrived at Training Area 9 in time to see Rock and Jin engrossed in a match. Each one was moving at an incredible speed, never relenting from their target; though it was slowed down some due to the weights they had on. Kai did the same thing. He had used Shuinsin in order to teleport behind Gaara since he had his weights on.

"So, it seems they really got into it, didn't they?" asked Kai as he walked next to Gai.

"Yes, the flames of the PASSION OF YOUTH BURN IN THEM BOTH!!!!" shouted Gai "Tell me, would you like the idea of sparring with me to test your merit, stranger?"

"Hm…you say something Gai? Sorry, I didn't catch it." muttered Kai. He knew it would get to him.

"YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE MY RIVAL, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" shouted Gai.

"No, I'm a hell of a lot more punctual. I actually came by for a sparring match. I haven't had a good challenge in a while and I was hoping that Jin could give me one. Not to say that you couldn't, Gai, but I haven't fought Jin in a while and I think he wants to know how far I've improved."

"I see, ROCK, JIN; STOP NOW!" cried Gai.

When they both looked over Jin saw Kai and disappeared. He re-appeared moments later with his foot right next to Kai's face.

"So, you've come to show us how you've improved, haven't you?"

"Mostly, but also to show you something else."

Before anyone could blink Kai had kicked Jin back out onto the field. When he walked into the center across from Jin Kai dropped into a stance. Placing a bent leg forward his arm upward and bent some, leaning onto the ground a bit. This was the beginning of the fighting style known as Mui Thai. Needless to say, Jin was ecstatic.

"YOU HAVE LEARNED-"

"Less talking more fighting." yelled Kai. Jin complied with vigor dropping into his own stance.

For an explanation to those who do not understand Jin's first martial art he learned in Tai-jutsu was Mui Thai, which his father had learned and taught to him when he came back from one of his travels. Kai had never known it and wanted to so that he could fight Jin at his best, and he did when he was able to. Now he and Jin could spar until the other could not move. In all honesty that was what they agreed on, whoever suffered so much that they could not move on their broken legs would lose…apparently the time in the hospital would have been worth it.

And, in the end, it was a tie. Both were too battered to move, let alone move to risk breaking bones.

"Ha ha OW!" screamed Kai as he raised his hand into the air.

"Yes, brother, it seems we did it, though how long do you think we will be in hospital?" asked Jin

"What were you two thinking, that was the most irresponsible and reckless thing I have ever seen, how do you justify that?!" screamed Gai.

"With the fact that I can heal him and myself in a matter of minutes." said Kai as he stood up on his formerly broken leg and stretched it out, kicking a few times. After that he walked over to Jin and placed his hand over him. Soon a light began to leave his hand and flow throughout Jin, healing his injuries.

"Damn that was fun. I haven't had a fight like that in a while, thank you, brother, for that." said Kai.

"You are most welcome, though this will be a lot easier now as I know you can heal injuries so well." replied Jin as he began to stretch out his own limbs.

"Well, it's been cool, but I've gotta go. See you guys later, and Gai, don't worry about Jin and me if we do that again, it's not a big deal. He can handle it. Anyway, see ya." said Kai as he vanished.

"Jin, are you sure you're alright?" asked Gai

"Yes, Gai-sensei, and I must say that was an invigorating match."

Rock Lee could only watch slack-jawed. It, to him, seemed unbelievable. He knew he would have to spar with Kai someday.

Later on Kai found his "supposed" secret spot. It was a single tree in an endless field that not many knew about, or more, they didn't know he usually hung out there. The view was beautiful and it was an excellent place to relax. Once Kai had made it onto a branch of the tree, he settled down and took a novel out of his pouch. This novel was the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise, and he began to read.

A\N: Okay, here is a new chapter. I know it's pretty slow, but I want to go into the stuff about Kai and the OC's a bit in the next chapter as well as the characters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The calm before a storm and Kai's first mission.

Disclaimer: Same.

After Kai and Leon had left the rest of the group disbanded. Angela and Kyuubi went on to look for Kai and to take care of a few registry issues. Sakura and the rest of Team 7 followed in order to make their report of what Danzou had made Sai do. As for Yura, she simply went off to stare at the clouds. Soon after Kyuubi and Angela had left to look for Kai Team 7 made their report. Before they left, however, Kankuro and Gaara came into the room, Temari being M.I.A for the moment. As team 7 passed Sakura and Gaara looked at each other for a moment before continuing on, one could see something go between the two in that simple stare, however it was over too fast for anything to be ascertained. Naruto went to look with Angela and Kyuubi to find Kai. Sakura went to go to the hospital to check on Sasuke, Hinata, and to make her rounds. As for Sai and Yamato…no-one really knows what they do, so they just did whatever it is they do.

He found them at the training grounds where Jin, Gai, and Rock were. After a brief conversation they found out about what happened earlier.

"When did Kai learn that? And since when as he been good with Medical Jutsu?" asked Kyuubi.

"I don't know. But he is. You should have seen our sparring match it was amazing. THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN HIM!"

Suddenly Angela looked up, she sensed something. She remembered where Kai's secret spot was, but now she knew he was there. One of her Kikai insects had been planted on him before he jumped off the roof. Her dog, Sin, looked up at her expectantly. Apparently he had found a trail there too and was eager to see him.

"Okay, go find him." She stated simply.

"So, Sin's got him?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." She said once again.

As they trailed through the forest Kai was still sitting leisurely on the tree reading. He felt something on his arm and looked down to find a bug on it, Angela's chikai insect.

"Hm, so she sent you after me? Wonder how you stayed on for so long?" wondered Kai. It seemed to kind of defy the laws of physics…partially.

Kai merely shrugged it off and went back to reading, until.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT. YOUR READING THOSE SAME DIRTY NOVELS ERO-SENNIN WRITES!!!" shouted someone extremely loud.

Kai looked over his novel to find Kyuubi, Angela, and Naruto standing there with Naruto pointing an accusing and shaking finger at him. His jaw seemed to be on the floor.

Kai merely looked for a moment before bringing his right pinky up into his ear and wiggling it a bit in order to get the ringing out of his head.

"That seemed a bit unnecessary. But you do have to believe it, I love reading these books. Albeit I'm not one to go for Jiraiya's method of "research." said Kai in an uninterested way as he leaned forward a bit.

"However, it is fun to get him in trouble for it. He has too many repetitions in his methods, though the pattern is a bit convoluted." stated Kai as he jumped down from the tree, "So, what's up?"

Before anyone could answer Sin bounded over from next to Angela and landed on Kai, licking him in the face.

"Okay….okay…it's great to see you too Sin." Sputtered Kai as Sin began to lick over the visible part of her face.

After a few moments Kai sat up and began petting Sin while the others made their way to him.

"So, when did you learn Mui Thai, and for that matter, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't remember when, just somewhere along my time here. As for what it is: the form relies upon body breaking blows, mainly using elbows and knees in order to do so. Also, you have to essentially kill the nerves in the body in order to be truly effective with it; this has lead to it being considered the most vicious martial art out there."

"So, you and Jin broke each other's bones because?" asked Kyuubi, emphasizing because.

"No reason, really. It was something we had promised each other a while ago. Don't really remember why, but I also remember something else Leon, Jin, Najee, and I promised…well it wasn't a promise. It was more of an 'I'm pissed off so I'll make this decree' moment. I said that when I got to be at their level of skill we would have a free-for-all using Konoha-Kagure as our battle ground. For sparring purposes, of course." mentioned Kai as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"So, you're expecting them to take you up on that soon?" asked Angela

"Yeah. Oh, and I thought you might like this one back." remembered Kai as he walked over to Angela. He placed his finger near her cheek and allowed the Chikai insect to crawl onto her check and down her neck.

"Wait, you knew that was on there?" asked Naruto.

"Not really. Not until I had a chance to…examine my surroundings in a relaxed manner. That one amazes me simply because he held on in my fight with Jin. Also, back to the free-for-all thing, I don't think I have to worry about it for a bit. I've got Leon on a date with Lilum, at least I think he went through with it."

"Wait, how did that happen?" asked Angela

"They ran into each other…literally."

"Wait, what's the big deal about it?" asked Naruto.

"You have no idea how stubborn they are. They've liked each other for a long time, but they've never done anything about it. I'm hoping that after five years he'll finally admit it to her." explained Kai.

"So, where do you think they are now?" asked Naruto.

"Hopefully at the new sushi restaurant. I gave him the address but I don't know if he'll go through with it. He's not exactly the "romance" person, and he's amazingly shy around her."

"You don't seem to have much faith in me." said a voice.

All of them turned to find Leon standing on the branch that Kai was occupying only a few moments before. He looked cocky, as if he did something that no-one could ever do.

"So, you went with her?" asked Kai.

"No, but we're going later. I told her to meet me later, seeing as we weren't exactly dressed for the occasion." said Leon as he jumped down from the branch, "By the way, I need to thank you."

Before anyone could blink, Leon closed the distance and planted a punch right into Kai's face.

"For reminding me of the free-for-all. I'm taking you up on that offer right now. Think of it as my way of giving you my gratitude for getting me and Lilum to go out together."

"Okay. Um…sorry to cut the conversation short but-" Kai was cut short once more as a foot connected with his stomach and sent him backward.

They all looked to find Najee standing there with his heel where Kai's stomach was.

"Which is why I've gotten Najee and Jin to help me here. Of course, this won't be a free-for-all, but a three on one match. You've improved greatly, and we want to see how much you've improved. So, shall we begin."

Leon flew toward Kai, only to have his move blocked by one of Kai's arms. It had begun. The match raged throughout Konoha for most of the day in a tie. Kai could not overpower his three friends, and the same for them. Their movements were intense, and faster than the eye could see. However, we must look away from them for now, and look upon the others.

Out in one of the fields of Konoha we find Yura walking through them. She was heading to her favorite spot, the place where she always loved to sit and watch the clouds. However, she came upon a nasty surprise when she made it there. She found Shikamaru there, but he was not alone. With him was the older sibling of the Sand Trio. Temari. Now, this would not be a problem, if it weren't for the fact that they were making out. I don't mean innocent kissing, but full-blown kissing and snogging. It was like they were trying to eat each other's faces. This did not have a good affect on the young woman. Who came close to vomiting, however, managed to hold her composure and walk away. There was really no way she would be able to have a good nights sleep for a few years. Thank-fully, they were too into each other in order to notice her and she was able to slip away for a time.

A small time before Shino was making an interesting discovery. He had found a new type of bug, one that he hadn't seen before in his like. It looked like a Chikai insect, but it was larger and much more volatile. Had he not been a "friend" to it, he might have had a problem with it. When he took it to his father to examine his father merely told him to take it to the vet's office and see if they knew anything. This being how Shino ended up where he is now. He met Hana there and she hurried him in.

"Okay, what do you need to see me about?" she asked lazily.

"I discovered a new insect. My father knew nothing about it, but I was wondering if you could tell me what it might be?" asked Shino evenly.

"Alright, set it here and let met get a good look at it." she stated.

Shino took the Chikai insect and set it on the table. Hana took about 20 minutes to fully examine it, sans dissection, before she came to her conclusion.

"I have no idea. I've honestly never seen anything like it. It seems to be some strain of you Chikai insects from the form, but look here. Apart from being larger it also seems to have, if the head size and shape is any indication, and enlarged lower brain. This could lead to an increased aggressor response. Also, it has teeth, actual fangs. Albeit small, I've never seen one like this before." she began. Shino moved next to her and moved in closer to get a better look as she had recommended.

"So, I'm stumped. The best I can do is to propose a dissection, but would that be alright?" she asked. It took a second for them to realize how close they were. Shino was thankful, after they had pulled away, for the high collar of his jacket. Truth be told, he had never been this close to anyone, and the contact did have a bit of an unnerving affect on him due to his solitude nature, though it was not an unpleasant feeling.

"My apologies, but I will have to decline the dissection. Would there be anyone else to talk to about this?" he asked in an attempt to go back to a normal conversation.

"Sure. I'll bring it up with a few people and see what we get." she stated in a feeble-ish way, "Until then, I'm going to need to keep it here for observation."

"Fine. Tell me, please, if you find out anything useful." Shino stated before walking away.

However, he was nearly bowled over as Jin flew by him after suffering a monstrous open-palm by Kai. The battle had become even more fierce, for now each competitor had removed restraints holding them down. Physically, this was a battle that did now allow charka or jutsus. They were moving at even faster speeds and, now, Kai was keeping up with them even more, albeit he wasn't scoring any new hits, they were scoring less and less frequently. As they made their way further into Konoha more people looked up to see what was happening. Many were amazed and it seemed to them like a festival of sorts, some were less than amused considering the possibility of the damage that could take place. To the fighters it was amazing. Kai's hands and feet were moving to keep up with the other three and he was succeeding. It was as if he could see their moves and plan for the next five before they even knew what they were going to do. At one point Jin managed to strike him high into the air while Najee jumped up and gave him a spinning back kick that sent him soaring. This sent him straight into the Hokage tower, which he was followed by Leon.

In the tower there was a meeting on between the two Kages on how to deal with the impending attack on the sound, and sharing the details of the next Chunnin exam.

However, right in the middle of the conversation there came a "DUCK!" from outside.

When they looked up they saw Kai flying toward them and did just that. Rather than going through the office, Kai grabbed the opposite beam from where he came in and swung around. Using this momentum he was able to plant his foot into Leon's chest and send him flying back out to of the other side of the office before landing on the floor in the middle.

"My apologies, that wasn't intended, now, if you'll excuse me."

Kai then jumped over the railing and back into the fray. Their match, however, did not last long. Soon after Najee was knocked into the women's side of the hot-springs, and then, all hell broke loose. The rest could only stare at the hole he had made, they all knew he was a dead man.

"Oh shit" was all Leon could say.

Kai had other plans. Performing the Shuinsin he made it behind Najee before he could be murdered and summoned what seemed to be some sort of shadow portal. Jumping into the shadow they made their way to some unknown destination.

Where they came out was just outside of Ichikaru's Ramen, oddly enough right where Naruto and Yura were, who was trying to forget what she had seen earlier that day.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto.

"Shadow technique. Ancient Nara clan, or the clan the Nara came from. Essentially it opens up a portal to another dimension which then makes another portal. It's great for movement and stealth missions. Also getting away from hordes of pissed off women or fangirls." stated Kai as he stood up and helped Najee to his feet.

"Wait, pissed off women?" asked Yura.

"You don't want to know." said Najee.

"Ichikaru, 3 Beef Ramen's, please." began Kai as he took a seat, "by the way, dad, I'm gonna need to bring you over to the house after I see Tsunade."

"What house?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain later."

Soon after eating, and believe the author, it happened fast. Kai finished the Ramen in a time that put Naruto to shame. He, too, had a love for Ramen, but wasn't about to bring it out as the only food he ate. After eating he began to make his way to the Hokage tower once more.

"Meet me at your apartment in about an hour. I'll be able to tell you…and Yura, what's got you so spooked?" asked Kai. He had noticed before, but curiosity had finally gotten the better of him and he couldn't help but to ask.

"I saw something….something horrible. Something unimaginable…something nerve-racking…I saw them making out." she said.

"Wait, you mean that…your mom and dad?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…they were." she said shakily.

"…" everyone only looked at her. Kai only nodded and walked away. He really could not think of anything to say.

"Wow." Kai muttered as he walked away.

Once he had made it to the tower he was greeted at the entrance to the office by two ANBU guards.

"Sorry, but Tsunade isn't seeing anyone today."

"Okay, but I still need to see her. The fact that she was with the Kazekage 2 hours ago does tell me different."

"It doesn't matter; we're still not letting anyone in to see her. Especially the child of a demon." The one on the right sneered. Somehow it had made it through Konoha of the new visitors and who they were. But most of all, it had made it about Kai. The child of Naruto, a demon. So, here he was, faced with a dilemma much like the one his father faced. Rather than taking a sneakier way, Kai chose a different one.

Standing right in the face of the ANBU who insulted him he spoke right to his face. He knew the other bore him no grudge, as this one seemed to be an ANBU Black-Ops so he had to be following orders in this situation. He felt no hostile intentions from him.

"Let me place in emphasis on the point I'm trying to make." Performing a powerful axe kick he caught the ANBU in the chin. Then, performing a spinning back kick, sent him through the door in the Tsunade's office.

Casually walking into the office he placed his foot on the ANBU's chest. Kneeling down he whispered only one thing into the ANBU's ear.

"I'm sick of people bullshitting me because of my father, and him as well because of his tenant. I hear anyone do it again, and I won't be so nice about it." he stated menacingly.

The other ANBU picked up his comrade and managed to make it out of the office and got out the door as fast as possible.

"You know that's going to get you and your father in deep trouble with the council." stated Tsunade rhetorically.

"Fuck the council. I've had it with the way things have been going, and believe me, 1000 years has led me to be much less forgiving than my father. Anyway, in order to change the subject. Have there been any new developments in the Chunnin exams, and have there been any new missions?" asked Kai.

"Yes, we've all decided on 3 months from now, so you'll have plenty of time to train and get ready, though you probably won't need it. As for missions, I've got a few S-class ones for you to choose. If you'll take a look here you can take your choice." she stated, handing him the files for different ones. After settling on one he took it from Tsunade and gave it his own charka signature. This would allow him and only him to see it. For a civilian he could not see it for the lack of charka needed to work the file, and for a ninja, only his charka would work.

"Alright. I'll see you later. And also, I'm taking Naruto to the Estate and telling him about it." He said before he left.

He met Naruto over at his old apartment and told him to follow. After making their way to what seemed like a completely random area near the Forbidden forest. Kai then walked up to a tree and placed his hand on it. He focused his charka into the tree and a symbol began to appear. A spiral that lead outward and around for about 5 turns. Soon after a shimmering effect began and then suddenly a huge mansion appeared, an entire estate a bit bigger than the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's appeared.

"Holy crap, what is this place?" asked Naruto.

"As the rightful heir to the Kazama clan, this place is yours." Kai stated.

"Wait…what?" asked Naruto, trying to make sure he heard right.

"Exactly what I said. You are the heir to the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash: Arashi Uzumaki Kazama. Your full name isn't Uzumaki, Naruto. It is Kazama Uzumaki, Naruto. You were named after your father, mostly."

A\N: Okay, this is a theory I believe to be true and, since this is my story, it will be. Anyway, what'd you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blood and Water

Disclaimer: Same as ever. I don't own Naruto

Naruto was only able to stare. It was all too much to take in a one moment. His father had sealed a demon into him, cursed him to live as he did, and on top of that; who else knew about it?

"**I did, Kit. I'm sorry, but you were not ready to learn of it yet. Also, you could have been killed." **stated the Kyuubi inside Naruto.

"Who…who else knew this?" asked Naruto, stuttering for a moment.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sarutobi, hell the Elders knew about this. It was made an S-class secret, much like Kyuubi. Tsunade and Sarutobi all tried to keep it a secret, not because they didn't trust you, but because the Elders could use it as an excuse to kill you." stated Kai.

"Why? And for that matter, I've kept the fox a secret for so long, why couldn't they tell me this?" asked Naruto in a growl.

"For the fox, I don't know. You have to ask Tsunade. As for it being a secret: The Rock-Leaf War. Your father was Konoha's most powerful Shinobi, and ended up taking out a lot of the Rock countries' people, so he was pretty much on the top of the hit list. Can you imagine what would happen if the information got out that you were his son?" asked Kai.

"So, how can you tell me this, and not get in trouble?" asked Naruto

"Because I can take pretty much anything the council can throw at me. However, you can't. So, this is why we're here: I'm going to train you. You may be above average, but you still have no idea how to control the full power of the Kyuubi, nor your own bloodline." stated Kai.

"Wait, I have a bloodline limit?" asked Naruto, this was nearly too much for him at one time.

"Yeah. The Kazama clan is infamous for symbols. Your bloodline is an eye, like the sharingan and the byakugan. Your's is called the Shinkamigan. (I'm trying to say Symbol God Eye…if the grammar is wrong or completely off, please tell me) When you activate it you can see any and all symbols, create your own, be they visible or invisible, or even erase them and negate their effects." explained Kai thoroughly.

"Wait…so if it can erase symbols…then why didn't you do it to Sasuke instead of sealing Ryu into him?" asked Naruto

"I don't have the eye. By some sort of genetic "screw-up", it requires my touch. Watch." ordered Kai.

Waking up to a random tree he placed his hand upon it. A blue\aqua glow began to come from his hands and flow onto the tree. It formed into a symbol for a destruction tag, though it did not explode.

"We can also use the symbols we create like time bombs. By using the limit to pump charka into the symbol we can activate it, pumping more into it we can set it off or gain the desired effect without anything happening. Like so." Kai then stood back next to Naruto and snapped his fingers. A large portion of the tree was blown up as splinters went into the air.

Naruto could only stare at the sight. It was all too much, all of this information in this short time was all he could take. He needed time to adjust so he looked at Kai and said, "Can you go ahead and let me in?"

"Sure. Here, take this map. You'll be able to find out where to go. I've got a few preparations to make for a mission. I'll give you a few days before we start training." said Kai.

"Thanks." was all Naruto said.

Kai left Naruto to his own devices. The only thing Naruto wanted to do was to lay down and probably go to sleep early. Looking at the map he found where he needed to go. First, taking a bath, and then, finding his way to the master bedroom he found a huge King Size bed. Lying down after getting into his pajamas he slid under the covers and went to sleep.

**Naruto's Mindscape (I don't want to bold Kyuubi's thoughts, so here's their conversation.)**

Naruto found himself in the sewer setting in his mind. He had a feeling this would happen, he needed to talk. Making his way through his mind he was once again in front of the cage that contained the nine-tailed fox.

"So, you knew about my father, and my bloodline, didn't you? Anything else you forgot to tell me?" asked Naruto heatedly.

"I'm sorry, Kit. But I could not reveal to you your family until I knew you would be able to become strong enough to take on the enemies that will be coming after you." stated the fox.

"So, not only did I never know why people hated me till years ago, but I'm only just finding out that I've never been alone, and have actually had a family?" asked Naruto sardonically.

Kyuubi could only hang her head in shame. He was right, he did have every right to know this information, and yet it was kept from him, for valid, yet still, bullshit reasons.

"Forget it, I'm through talking right now. To all of you." And with that, Naruto forced himself out of his mindscape.

**With Kai**

Kai had gone back to the Hokage tower to leave a few things off with Tsunade and then leave something for his father before he left that night. He knew he had a ways to go. His mission was an assassination of a business tyrant who had been causing a lot of trouble in the world. The villages he was squeezing to death had finally come up with enough money for an S-Rank assassination, and Kai was lucky enough to get it. Apparently, using ninja from the Rock village, he hired protection from them and they were now guarding him.

"I don't think Naruto is going to be too happy when he sees you next." stated Kai when he came into the office.

"Yes, but we only did what we did for his protection." Tsunade weakly reasoned.

"Your intentions were good, but it was still unnecessary. And your reasons, as proven in the past were pretty shitty as well. I mean, come on, how many years has he kept Kyuubi as secret?" asked Kai rhetorically.

Tsunade had just about the same reaction as the Kyuubi.

"However, one thing that may help is if you introduce him to the family, and also change his name to his clan name in the records." said Kai.

"Wait, do you know what that could cause? Do you know-" she was suddenly cut off as Kai seemed to almost fly into a rage.

"I'm well aware of the consequences and know what will happen if we do that. However, not only can we find loop-holes to use against the Council if they decide to intervene, do you know how easy it would be for me to completely and utterly annihilate the Rock Village, should they decide to attack him? The fact that you doubt me, not only pisses me off, the fact that you doubt my father goes further, and the fact that you don't have the backbone to go up against those old farts on the council in order to get this done sends me even closer to the edge. You've become cowardly over the years."

The reaction was something he expected. She punched him in the face, and would have again had he not blocked it.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!!" screamed Tsunade. Whirling around, not caring that he blocked her punch, nearly broke the door down, slamming it open, and heading into the records.

All was silent as Shizune and Jiraiya, who walked in just to find Kai saying what he did, could only gawk.

Suddenly Kai began to laugh, "Worked better than I thought."

"What…you mean you planned that?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah. Use this lightly, but if you ever call Tsunade a coward at doing something, then you'll not only get beat, but proven wrong in the process." answered Kai.

"Wait…I know Tsunade put her chakra into that punch, how'd you block it?" asked Shizune

"Simple. Tsunade uses a technique of releasing her chakra she's built up and one time, however, if you build up the same amount and release it you can cause a cancellation of chakra. And, if you put even more power into it, you can cause her injury instead." explained Kai.

"So, you know how to stump Tsunade's strength?" asked Shizune

"Yeah, I'm amazed, after getting so many beatings, Jiraiya never came up with an explanation to it." mocked Kai.

Jiraiya merely pouted like a child.

"Anyway, I've gotta get outta here and leave something with my father before I head to the Drin. Corp. building. I have a feeling that someone may end up trying something with my dad, and I want to leave him a summon seal if he needs me." Deciding to take a scenic route he jumped down from the building and landed on his feet. As he was walking he ran into Kyuubi, who was standing under a shop entrance in the full moon.

"So, you told him, didn't you?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, he deserved to know sooner than when you guys would have told him." said Kai.

"How do you know that?" asked Kyuubi

"Common sense. Put yourself in his position and then tell me the same thing." Kai retorted\snapped.

Kyuubi had no comeback for it. He was right.

"Look, I'm gonna be gone for a bit so I need you to watch out for him. If anything happens get him to use my summon seal and I'll be here fast."

"Alright, anyway, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A day or two, three at the most."

"Alright, but before you go." With that Kyuubi pounced on him, and drove him against the wall. She then brought his scarf apart and placed her lips to his.

Kai almost lost himself in her kiss, her supple lips, and her fierce method. He wanted to so badly, he wanted to forget everything for a few moments, except this. However, something popped into his head. A picture of a dark haired bug user. He felt like he was betraying her, so he knew he couldn't do it. Managing to push off Kyuubi he looked right in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…but…I can't." he stated

"Why?"

"Because I'd be betraying her." Kyuubi's reaction would have been to say who, but she knew. Before she could ask, though, Kai had vanished.

Soon after Kai made his way back to the Kazama house and gathered his stuff. Leaving his seal for Naruto in the form of a "paint bomb", he took his two broad-swords and left. He never took anything else with him, as he could stop in some random village and grab something to eat there. And he also did not sleep on missions, much anyway.

However, when Kai made his way to the gates at about midnight, he could swear he heard a wolf, howling in the distance.

A\N: Okay, I know this is short, but I need reviews to go on. I also need a beta-reader for my chapters. Plus, I wanted to focus the next chapter all on Kai's mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After about a day of constant travel Kai had finally managed to make the half-way mark on his trip. Deciding to simply stop for a while and eat. Though, the eating was really more of a habit. He wasn't exactly hungry; he was just used to eating at this time. While he sat in his thoughts he began to drift to Kyuubi and Angela. He knew they loved him and, in all honesty, he loved them back. However, he knew he could not have one without betraying the other. He just couldn't do it, so he came to a decision: after his business was done here he was going to leave. He knew it wasn't the best thing to do, but they would get over him eventually.

"Besides, I don't deserve love. Not after what I've done." said Kai to no-one in particular. He began to remember what he had done over the years, the carnage and destruction he had caused. Hell the castle incident where he sealed Balrog was really just the tip of the ice-burg; however, he had never killed so many innocents like that at one time. Managing to drag himself away from his memories he was able to re-focus on the task at hand. Packing up his stuff and placing it all in a sealing scroll he began once more on his mission. On the next day he stood about 20 meters from his destination, hidden extremely well among the shadows.

Using a sonar sort of technique he released a "burp" of his chakra, bouncing it off of everything in the area. When it came back to him he could tell what it was from. After siphoning through the useless he found that there were at least 20 Rock Ninja on the outside. So the question was this: To take them out or to use complete stealth in this. He checked his mission file again in order to make sure there were not guidelines. There were two: Bring the head of the target to the Hokage. And minimal body count. So, stealth it was.

Crouching to the ground he lifted the seal off his weights fully for his best speed. He moved like the wind it self, from one shadow to another in a forest nearly bathed in the light of the full moon. The building itself was in the center of a small business park in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a mote of sorts, so it seemed like some sort of medieval castle of olden times, but that was where the similarities ended. Kai hid for a moment in a small alleyway trying to figure out a way to get across the mote without anyone seeing. If he used Hirashin he would be found out and the mission would be compromised, but if he water-ran he might have been seen too. However, an opportunity presented itself. On the top of a building stood a Rock ninja in standard Chunnin uniform. He also didn't appear to be anything special, but he was the key right now. Kai could see his shadow cast upon an entrance to the building, and since he saw it he knew where he needed to be so he could use the shadow teleportation jutsu. Running through the hand seals he sunk into the ground only to reappear behind the unsuspecting Chunnin. Tapping the ninja on the shoulder Kai caused the ninja to turn around, effectively allowing Kai to drive a horrendous punch to his gut, knocking him out completely.

Phase One: Enter Building. Status: Complete

Phase Two: Locate Target. Status: Initiate.

Hoisting the ninja over his shoulder he carried him down a few flights of stairs before placing him in an indiscriminate closet and going on his way. He stuck to the walls and began to go through the building. He came across many different offices and merely gave them cursory glances in order to see if he could find anything. He struck gold when he came across a map of the building. It looked to be some sort of tourist map or a mail map for the floors for businesses in the building. He was able to determine the security room and the CEO's office. Kai had decided to take the route to the security room in order to see if anyone was in there. After memorizing the map he took a much more secretive approach, ventilation shafts. He crawled into one on the floor and began to crawl toward the elevator shafts in order to find the security room's floor.

Pulling back the shaft cover and sticking his head out he found himself near a crew-cut…from the neck up. And elevator came moving past a milli-second before he put his head out and he nearly didn't get it back in on time. Waiting for his heart-rate to go down he made his move once the elevator had passed. Pumping chakra into his feet, knees, and finger-tips he began to crawl out of the air-shaft and crawl upwards. (A\N: I'm kinda on Spiderman right now, so please, bear with me…hehe.) Moving up a few floors he found an entrance to another air duct and pushed his way in. Crawling around for a few moments he found a grate over the security room. In there was an old man sleeping at the videos. Either this was a trick…or somebody was cheap as hell. Letting out another chakra "burp" he couldn't find anyone else in the room. However, he did find something interesting; this old man was more than he was giving off. His chakra coils were far more developed than any civilians, even more so than most ninja's. At least, that's what Kai could get from it. Using the shadow technique once more he appeared behind the old man and placed a kunai around his neck. However, it seemed the old man was ready for it.

"I've been expecting you, Ninja of Konoha." stated the old man.

Kai was confused for a second or two, "Wait…are you an enemy, or an ally to my mission?"

The old man chuckled for a moment, "I'm an ally. Though I am not a ninja, I am one of the Ancient Brotherhood. You know, of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Kai gawked for a moment before recognizing the voice, "Jackal!!!"

The old man turned around and looked toward Kai. His body seemed to liquefy for a second before it fell, leaving his true form standing there. He had brilliant white hair pulled into a ponytail and a long white beard pulled into an intricate set of zigzagging ribbons. His eyebrows were bushier and Lee's or Gai's and deep dark eyes. All he was wearing was a simple black robe.

"I remember you, even though you haven't aged 50 years…something about this is backwards." he said.

"Aged…that's an understatement. Your hair was jet black last time I saw you." retorted Kai

"Hey, some of us aren't gifted enough to have the same advantages of yours." said Jackal mocking hurt and anger.

Suddenly and without warning Kai rushed forward and hugged him.

"Brother, it is an honor to see you again. Tell me, how have the past fifty years treated you?" asked Kai.

"I cannot complain, Brother. However, do you not have a mission to complete?"

"Yes, I know. But your coming with me when I head back to Konoha." He said.

"I already planned on it. Now, shall we continue?" he asked.

"It would be a privilege to do this once more." Kai said.

Kai and Jackal both looked toward the cameras and found the office of the CEO. Though he was not there they did see a ninja, this time of Jounin level, standing next to something in the office, some statue.

"So, you know how to be sneaky…or should I just keep going on my own and you wait for me outside?" mockly asked Kai.

Jackal glared. Taking back to the ventilator shafts once more they made their way through the maze and into the manager's office. However, before they lifted down the grating they both played Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to see who would interrogate the enemy ninja. Kai won. Deciding to let out a bit of noise Kai dropped the grating and dropped down. Using the Flash technique on the momentarily surprised ninja he grabbed her by the neck before placing a Kunai there.

"Listen, I have no desire to harm you. However, I need information and you may be able to provide it for me."

"Fuck you, you'll get nothing from me."

"I thought so. My apologies for this, but I cannot fail this mission." Kai placed a hand on her stomach and pumped chakra into a torture symbol. It was designed to surge electricity through people and cause convulsions. However, it cut off nerves to the vocal cords and voice box, leaving the victim mute when it went off. Using the seal a few more times Kai finally stopped.

"So, ready to talk?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, fine, just don't do that again." she pleaded.

"Okay. Now tell me, where is Deidra?" he asked.

"He's in the lowest level. There's a stairway in the wall behind you that leads straight down."

"Good. Now, is that all?" Kai asked.

"Yes, why-"

"Don't omit anything. What else is there?" he asked.

"He's guarded by 3 ANBU."

"Good. Thanks for that, now, goodnight." Kai stated before driving a blow to her neck, knocking her out.

"You know, you could have used something a bit less…savage than that." said Jackal jumping down.

"We need efficiency, not humanity." said Kai, "Didn't we teach you guys that needs to be done on certain missions?"

"Hn."

Kai and Jackal were able to find the switch to release the door for the stair way. Speed was still of the essence.

Phase Two: Locate Target : Phase Complete

Phase Three: Assassination: Phase commencing.

Rushing down the stairs they found themselves in a rather large basement area. In fact, it was more like a private nightclub of some sort.

"Wow…interesting."

"So, it seems someone wants my head, do they?" a deep voice said. Both men turned to see a short, middleaged, black haired man sitting in what appeared to be a V.I.P. section.

Kai and Jackal could sense the ninjas in the room. Only 3 ANBU. And they knew where all of them were. Kai drew one of his blades and stood back to back with Jackal.

"Now."

With that both of them disappeared. Slashing could be heard as the lives of the three ninja were ended. They didn't have time for lollygagging and sparring, they would have to end this quickly. Kai dropped down next to Deidra before placing his sword on his neck and slicing to the left. His head rolled on the ground for a few moments before coming to a final stop.

Kai stood there for a few moments. "Assassination complete. Now for the fun part." After Jackl had gotten the head into a sealing scroll he walked over to Kai.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"Now, we get to race." said Kai before grabbing Jackal and pulling him through a shadow.

A\N: Okay. I think this chapter was pretty good, so I also need a beta reader for this Fic. Anyone interested?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A True Monster  
I don't own Naruto.

After having made their way out of the building Kai and Jackal ran full speed back toward Konoha. Though they both had a desire to catch up on old times there would be plenty of time to do it there, and probably over drinks after delivering the head from the assassination to Tsunade and finding some way to "clear" Jackal for stay in Konoha, however long he planned to remain there.

However, Kai soon felt a pull of some sort, and remembered that it had to be the seal he had given to his father. Grabbing onto Jackal and taking him with him he was brought back to a sight that he would never forget.

Apparently a small faction of ANBU had not taken lightly to the new information processed into the records as well as the incident with Kai and the ANBU captain at the Hokage tower. Deciding to take matters into their own hands they formed an assassination plot for Naruto.

Naruto, up until that point, had been having a good day. After coming to terms with his lineage and talking to Kyuubi and the two Sannin he began to feel better about the whole situation. He was even able to strike up a decent conversation with Kyuubi from the future, Jin, and even Sai decided to join in. However, on his way home, he was blindsided by an ANBU and thrown into an alleyway. He was barely able to roll to a stand when another ANBU came up behind him and shoved a katana through his chest, nor when another came and cleaved off his right arm. He was, however, fully able to drop the paint bomb seal and summon Kai to him, however, that was all he could do before he lost consciousness. This was what Kai and Jackal arrived to see.

Something snapped inside of Kai, much like before, he was drawn into a darker part of himself. A bloodthirsty beast, a devil among devils, is what he had become. Managing to break his way through the ANBU and knocking a few of them out he ran towards his father. Lifting up his head he saw how weak he was. He couldn't believe they would do this to him. Looking down for a moment he shed a tear for him, however, he knew he had to act fast. Since he was here he knew his father was alive and knew he could still help him. Placing his hand over his stomach he placed himself into his father's mindscape. He ran as fast as he could through the mindscape before finding himself in front of the cage.

**"So, the son comes to save the father?" **asked a booming voice.

"Kyuubi…look. I know you don't know me that well now, but I want you to trust me. I'm gonna release some more of the seal than usual. I need you to heal him and keep him alive, and also re-grow his arm."

**"Why, might I ask, should I do that?"**

"Because I'm saying please."

**"Hmmm…………very well.**** I will heal him, but I expect something in return."  
**"You have me on my honor that I will complete the task. But that will have to wait."

With that Kai ripped off a part of the seal of the paper seal over the cage. The entire area was flooded with chakra throwing Kai back out into the real world. Looking around he felt the burst in chakra and the physical manifestation of it all. He saw his father heal before his very eyes, even his arm re-grew for him. Though it felt like an eternity, it all happened in a few moments.

"Jackal, take my swords, then get my father to the hospital, find Tsunade and tell her that I sent you." stated Kai after all was done.

"Wait… 'take your swords'?"

"Did I stutter?" asked Kai.

Jackal shook his head no. Taking he blades off Kai's back and taking Naruto, he sped off to the hospital. Jackal felt extreme pity for those ninja. You see, Kai never took off his blades to fight an enemy unless he planned on bringing hell from below toward them. You see, about 60 years ago, back when Jackal was a mere "apprentice Monk" of the Order, he was on a mission with Kai, who served as one of the Master's of the order, ranked only below the High Master. It was a simple democratic peace talk that had gone horribly wrong. Though they had a few fights along the way, Kai had used a blade or weapon of some sort to beat the enemy, though he did not use a broad-sword but a set of short swords with a small battle axe. However, a group of rogue and blood thirsty mercenaries came and began killing everyone there. Kai and Jackal began rushing through trying to defend everyone however, they began to hear the screaming of a small girl. Rushing through the complex they came to a room where they saw 3 mercenaries raping and torturing a girl who looked no older and 13. Jackal would never forget that day. The only thing Kai said to him was, "Here, hold my blades. And stand back." The images gave Jackal nightmares for months. The end result was horrific. Body parts all around the room, chunks of flesh strewn about the floor, and in the center was a bloodied man who looked like a monster from the pits of hell itself.

This was what Kai was planning to do right now. He could sense some others watching and hoped they would be on his side.

"You have about 10 seconds to explain the reasons for your actions against my father."

"That demon has been the bane of our existence for its entire life now. The Third was foolish to allow it to live, as well as the Fifth, and proclaiming it to be the son of the Yondaime Hokage is unacceptable. Besides, we have a member of the council on our sides, so we have nothing to worry about." bragged and ANBU in a hawk mask.

"So, you think he is a demon. You fought a man who couldn't fight back in order to kill him for what has happened out of his control, you even blindside him and try to kill him without giving him a chance? And you have the fucking balls to call him a demon? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you have no idea what a demon is, but as your last sight on earth, I will show you what a true demon is!!" laughed Kai before rushing toward that ANBU.

He rammed his hand into his body and grabbed whatever he could, thusly ripping out his lungs and trachea. Taking his other hand he broke the ANBU's arm like a compound fracture and used the bone fragment to pierce the neck of the next of the 6 ANBU. Ripping to the side he was able to take out not only the spinal column but the trachea. Two ninja rushed toward him and, thrusting his hands forward, he rammed through their chests and ripped out their still beating hearts. Crushing them in his hand he turned and splattered their heads on the ground. Two left to go. He used the flash technique to go behind the other one and grab him by the neck. Digging his finger's into his neck he yanked upward, effectively pulling out his spinal cord and disfiguring his head and face. Running toward the last ANBU he used the cord like a whip. Bringing it down on the man's face he pulled backward, not only taking off his mask but really his entire face as well. Dropping the spine he shoved is hand into the man's head and grasped his skull, then obliterated it with chakra and his bare hands. The carnage lasted for all of 2 minutes, with Kai being splattered in blood on his hands and on parts of his body.

Kai stood in the center, trying to catch his breath and to calm down. Looking up he found both Anko and Ibiki there, though Ibiki looked a bit queasy, Anko was vomiting down the side of the wall using her hand to hold up her body. He looked up to find a few more ANBU there, the one's he had sensed before, then, to his own horror, he heard footsteps running toward them. Looking down the other side of the alleyway he saw the last thing he wanted. Kyuubi, Angela, Jin, and Leon were all there. They had sensed the spike in chakra and recognized it, coming to investigate. He took one look at them, sadness etched upon his features, before saying one thing: "I'm sorry." Before anyone could react he jumped backward and used the wall to propel himself forward. He ran as fast as he could, considering the loss of his weights, and aimed for the Konoha hospital.

A\N: I know I'm a bastard for that cliff hanger, but please forgive me. I felt the chapter had reached an end and I couldn't think of anything else to write for it. This was mainly a way to see further into Kai. The next chapter will be upon everyone's reaction to it, and the repercussions. Read and review.

Rockreaper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Regret

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own.

Kai was running as fast as he could to get to the hospital. However, he wasn't trying to see has father, he was trying to get away from the others and make it out of the hospital before they could catch up, then head home. He was going to have to be more reclusive now, unless the situation demanded different. He didn't mean for anyone of his friends to see him there, and he especially didn't mean for Kyuubi or Angela to come and see. He knew he would have to leave, but he was hoping he could have a chance to see them again, now…it was all fucked.

He arrived at the hospital a few moments later to find something that nearly scarred him for life. Tsunade being wooed by Jackal…it was rather compromising. On the one hand, this man used to be a kid who was like a little brother to him, so the urge to mess with him and josh him came up, same as Tsunade, but the images running through his head. Dear god it was horrible. He had seen gruesome combat, death, destruction, and everything in between. But this…well, you get the idea.

"You know, if I hadn't lived for as long as I have, that would have disturbed me to insanity. And come on, my father's right here in the bed next to you guys, can't you have some sort of decency?" asked Kai as he jumped into the room.

Both Tsunade and Jackal jumped a bit at the intrusion. Both attempting to look innocent in the face of guilt.

'Now, onto the comments and jarring.'

"Landing one of the legendary Sanin, and a woman like Tsunade, congrats man. I've got to give you my hand on that one." Stated Kai as he began to clap. The blushes and looks on their faces reached epic proportions.

"Okay, shut up before I demote you to D-rank missions for the next thousand years." Threatened Tsunade. Kai put up his hands in defeat and Jackal looked so relieved, "Now, tell me, why is Naruto here, what the hell happened?"

The light air in the room disappeared. "He was attacked by a group of no less than 6 Anbu. He was almost dead, were it not for Kyuubi. He was blindsided so he had no chance to fight back. I was able to dispatch them, but they were confident that a member of the council would be behind them. However, there were at least two witnesses to the breaking of the Third's law: Morinio, Ibiki and Mitsarashi, Anko. Talk to them about it, I've got to go."

It was at that moment he heard footsteps down the halls, he didn't know they could get here that fast, and he didn't really care about how. Before anyone could see him, he was out the window and heading back to the clan house.

Kyuubi was the first to burst into the room and find Tsunade and Jackal there, but no Kai. The others followed soon, along with Anko and Ibiki. They all had the same question on their minds and all somehow managed to voice it at the same time.

"Where's Kai?"

"When Naruto was attacked by a squad of ANBU he used a paint bomb to form a symbol on the ground. The symbol allowed Kai and myself to travel toward Konoha using the Hiraishin technique. When we got here Naruto was almost dead, and was missing an arm. Thanks to the Kyuubi he was able to heal quickly. After that Kai asked me to take his swords and Naruto and get to the hospital to find the Hokage, though, he never told me how lovely she was." Stated Jackal.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" asked Leon

"My apologies. My name is Jackal, and I am one of the masters of the monks of the Order of the Spirit. I am a comrade of Kai's from a long time ago." Said Jackal.

"Okay, so what are you doing here, following him or something?" asked Leon.

"No, I'm here to help him out and see how he's doing. Plus, he was once a Master of our Order like ourselves, so we have to keep tabs on him in case we ever need his help with anything."

"Wait, I've heard of you guys. Didn't your order invent a form of combat that uses spiritual energy to cause damage to the opponent, not just physically, but internally as well?" asked Angela.

"That's essentially what we're famous for, yes, but we're mainly a sect who use spiritual energy to heighten awareness and gain a better understanding of the world around us. We see things on a second level, as it were."

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain what we saw. I mean, that didn't even look like Kai at first, it looked like something…something from the depths of hell." Said Leon.

"He's right, that didn't look like Kai. That looked like something I've seen down there before, it looks like something I'd fight for power in hell, like one of my rivals." Voiced Kyuubi.

"Ah…I thought that's what was going to happen." Said Jackal.

"Wait, what do you mean? He's done something like that before?" asked Angela.

"Yes, about 60 years ago. We were on a diplomatic peace talk, as bodyguards when I was just starting as an apprentice monk in the order I was traveling with Kai back when he was a Master. The talks failed when a group of mercs attacked the center. We rushed and tried to save as many people as possible, but then we heard the scream of a 13 year old girl. When we found her she was being raped by about 5 people. Kai told me to hold his weapons and well…it was pure carnage after that. I couldn't get a good night's sleep for months, Kai apologized to me again and again, but it couldn't take away the nightmares. He became a monster and I think that's why he left in such a hurry, he didn't want you guys to see what his time here had turned him into."

"He's right, I'm all for carnage and bloodlust, but I've never seen much anything like that. It was…disturbing." said Anko.

"But why'd he do it? What reason could he have?" asked Kyuubi

"A group of ANBU seemed pissed about the fact that Naruto was recognized as the 4th's son and wanted to kill him for it. He was almost dead, until Kai intervened. Lady Hokage, I would like to testify for Kai and his actions against the ANBU and to preserve his innocence." said Ibiki.

"Same here." Said Anko.

"Very well. We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to make sure the villagers don't go through this mess…and dear Kami the paper-work I'm gonna have to do. When I find that little bastard I'm neuter is ass." Groaned Tsunade.

"I'd be happy to help you out, Lady Tsunade, if you don't mind and if I can." offered Jackal.

"Thanks a bunch. Come on, I need a few drinks before this is up." With that both of them left the room, leaving the others to contemplate Kai's actions.

"So, what do you think caused this much of a change in him? I mean was it only the fact he's been here for a thousand years, or is it something else?"

"I don't know, but the question is more, how do we approach him about it? I mean, he's not going to be easy to find when he's broody and everything." Said Leon answering Kyuubi's question.

"You may not find him at all, it may be the last time you saw him that you'll see him for near the rest of your lives." answered a voice.

They turned to find Jiraiya there, next to the window leaning against the wall.

"Jiraiya, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Kyuubi.

"Ahhh…well, the only real way to begin is by saying this: Kai is planning on leaving as soon as the Invasion of the Sound has been beaten. From what I remember when he and I used to talk over drinks a few years ago, he believed he had become a monster. A creature of hell, too pathetic, and too violent to love. So, he figured that once he was done, since he knew he'd see you guys again he'd leave, and hope that everyone could simply forget about him. I told him that was a moronic move, but he wouldn't listen."

The room was silent for a moment, not so much an awkward silence, but an odd one.

"That idiot. How could he possibly think that we would think of him as a monster, I mean sure, the time in the past has changed, but he is no monster." Said Angela trying to hold in her rage.

No-one expected what happened next. Kyuubi, the Queen of Demons, and strongest of the Bijuu, placed a comforting hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Come on, we're going to find him, and then, we're going to beat some sense into him." said the demoness quietly. Wrapping an arm around Angela's neck she brought her with her as she left the room. As they made it down the street Kyuubi stopped for a moment and turned to Angela.

"Tell me something, how do you feel about Kai, and don't lie to me, all I want is the truth."

"I…I…….love him." Angela said a bit dejectedly.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure who the other one was."

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed him before he left, but he said he couldn't because he'd be betraying someone. Now that I see it, and know it, that someone is you. So, how do you suggest we solve this?" asked Kyuubi.

"I don't know."

"Really, well, I do."

With that Kyuubi pulled down Angela's coat to reveal her face and, before she could react, placed a kiss on her lips. It wasn't a long drawn out one, or anything too passionate, just a simple and chaste one with the aim of getting the point across. Kyuubi liked Angela, and Angela felt it. She could feel the sparks and electricity flowing through her body and didn't want them to stop. After a few seconds, Kyuubi stopped.

"So, what do you think?"

"………I like it." Muttered the embarrassed bug user.

"Good, now, come on. Let's go. Oh, and before we tell him, let's have a bit of fun with him first."

A\N: Sorry for not updating in so long, but I've had bad writers block and works been a bitch lately. Also, I couldn't really think of anything to put into the chapter for the smaller areas of the work, that's one of my flaws as a writer as far as I can tell, so, if you could please read and review that would be awesome, also, I don't know if I already have one, but would anyone mind being a beta for me on my naruto fanfic, an maybe my bleach one if anyone's interested.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To Heal

Disclaimer: Same as ever. I don't own Naruto.

Kai ran. He felt like he ran forever. He could only make it to the Namikaze estate before he finally succumbed to the ordeal. It all came back to him in one rushing tidal wave. He felt a true myriad of emotions, mostly those on the darker side. But it all left him with on emphasized feeling: anger. He couldn't believe he had done something so damn stupid as to compromise himself, so, since he knew no-one would be able to get in, he went to the garden of the Estate and summoned up a very small mountain with a Doton Summoning jutsu. After removing his upper clothes and even his shoes, he placed in his hands and arms only enough to keep bones from breaking. He allowed his anger to take him over and then began to wail on the mountain, not really caring what happened to him. He was so wrapped up in his own grief and desolation that he did not notice two kunoichi that had managed to infiltrate the grounds.

Kyuubi, being a few thousand years old herself, was considered to be a true genius when it came to seals. Even the one that imprisoned her in Naruto she found a way out of there, even though it took her a while and was really only a loophole. The only reason she was still stuck was because of the fact that the Shinigami had control over it, and even Kami will tell you this: "You don't fuck with death." So getting into the Namikaze estate was not an impossible task, albeit a bit difficult, it was still very feasible. So what greeted to two as the entered the gardens was rather, shall we say, disturbing. To see someone who used to be as cheery and energetic, even cocky, as Kai lost in his own self-loathing. Well, that was something.

Finally he let one last blow land before falling to his knees and leaning his head against the side of the large rock and simply let his hands fall to the ground. Blood dripped from his knuckles as he finally gave up. He felt the pain and welcomed it, he wanted himself to suffer, to feel this pain for the stupid mistakes he had made, and the idiotic move he had pulled now that he was back in Konoha. He knew that because of his anger he would never be able to see his friends again. And he would also never see the loves of his life again either. How wrong he was.

Suddenly he felt something on his arm. It felt soft and smooth. He realized that it was a hand. He couldn't think for a moment, surprised that someone had gotten past his defenses and made it this close to him. He looked to his right to find the red haired goddess known as the Kyuubi.

"Kyu…" part of him was ecstatic, but logic kicked in. She shouldn't be seeing him. She didn't need to waste her time with him. And what about Angela, wasn't he betraying her once more by being here with Kyuubi.

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"Demon with thousands of years under her belt. Seals aren't exactly a challenge to me." she said.

"You shouldn't have come. I'm not worth your time."

"Oh really, and why not?"

"Forgetting what I did tonight, take into account what I've done over the past 1000 years which was pretty much like that. Also take into account what I look like: Hell. I try not to let others see these scars, either because I don't trust them or I don't want to freak them out and scare them. Finally, you're not the only person I love. I know you want to have my heart, but I can't give you all of it. So it'd be better if you'd just forget about me, I'm not worth it."

Suddenly, he felt another hand at his side. This one brought his damaged hand to a pair of lips and kissed it, as if to try and make it better. This one, belonged to Angela.

"Let us decide who it is we're going to love. Quiet being the hero and self-sacrficing one. Just go with it for a while. We both love you, we don't care about what you've done or how you look."

"Wait…what?"

"Kai, we both love you, it's as simple as that. We both want to be with you, forever if at all possible, and even beyond that. We don't care about what you've done, because you haven't done it for power or for greed. You don't have that in you, we know it. So stop being so self-sacrificing, and stop hating yourself. Just relax, let us…take care of you for the night." said Kyuubi.

Kai could no longer think. It was as if someone had wiped the slate clean and replaced it with only one single statement: They love me.

The next thing the two knew Kai had grabbed them and seemed to almost squeeze the life out of them. He cried. For the first time in centuries he cried. He was happy, ecstatic, elated…words could not express his happiness at the moment. This night was the most surprising and grand night he had ever had, however, it didn't hold a candle to the next night, or the surprise he found within it. Well…that comes in with the next installment of our story.

A\N: okay…I know people are going to be uber pissed, but please allow me to explain. This review is mainly for the fact of proof that I'm still alive. I've started working at Fedex Ground, and well, that just sucks any and all will to work on stories right when I get home, plus, combined with classes, I only have a few hours on weekdays where I'm not doing something like that. So, I'll have to start updating on weekends when I get the chance, please forgive my lack of updates. I will hopefully be able to start back up again now…thank you for your patience, Rockreaper.


End file.
